Scary Phan
by Redphanqueen
Summary: After the lights go out due to a massive storm, Dan and Phil spend the night around their fireplace eating smores, and telling ghost stories...however these ghost stories aren't just stories...their the things that they have experienced in their lives. Care to come and hear them?
1. Dan's Story:Demon Child

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey everyone! Happy October ! I know its the second...and I'm late, but here we are with a new Scary Phan, this is going to be like Scary Smosh, where Dan and Phil go around, telling spooky stories that have happened to them. We're going to have thirty one stories, each leading up to Halloween, so yeah. And just in Scary Smosh, feel free to tell me any experiences you've had. Because I honestly loved reading them, so yeah enjoy!**

* * *

"Great, fucking perfect time for the lights to go out." Said Dan, as he tried to turn on the fireplace, as Phil lit a few candles. Outside, the sound of thunder could be heard making Dan jump slightly. He sighed, and tried to calm himself down, he did not like thunder at all...nor lightning. He sighed once more, and wondered just why tonight of all nights had to be the night it was so stormy? Especially on the night before Halloween, now that was a coincidence wasn't it? He sighed, and sat by the fireplace, once it was on. Phil went over, and wrapped a duvet around Dan's shoulders and sat next to him. Dan sighed, and wrapped the duvet around Phil as well. The two sat with their backs to the table, as they sat facing the fire.

" We could get some marshmallows and roast them." Said Phil, Dan chuckled and looked at Phil curiously.

"Do we have any?" Said Dan curiously.

"I think we do, hang on let me check." Said Phil, Dan nodded and smiled softly as Phil left and came back with marshmallows, chocolate, and crackers, as well as a few skewers meant for shish-kabobs. Dan smiled, as Phil settled back down.

"I've never done this before." Said Dan, Phil knitted his brow and looked at him curiously.

"What...roasted marshmallows on an open fire and had smores?" Said Phil, immediately Dan shrugged and shook his head, prompting Phil's eyes to widen. "What? Really? not even on Bonfire night?"

"No, my family and I used to travel a lot, and while we went to cool places like Morrocco and India...I've never been camping, never roasted a marshmallow over an open fire and made smores or told ghost stories around a fire. Not even on bonfire night." He replied, chuckling at the horrified look on Phil's face.

"Well, I'm going to give you that experience right now." Said Phil in determination, Dan chuckled and kissed Phil's cheek.

"Thank you, but you don't have to." Said Dan.

"Well, I want to...now lets see, do you want to start with the ghost stories?" Said Phil, Dan looked at the fire, and shrugged in response, the thing was while he did like horror movies. He almost always ended up, frightened and fearing any shadows, still...maybe it wouldn't be all bad, after all Phil was here right?

"Well, this first one happened when I was really little...I think I was five or six when it happened. and this is a true story by the way." Said Dan, Phil nodded and looked at Dan whilst listening intently.

"I was walking with my grandma, on the way to this little shop that was right around the corner from her house. It was, a small shop, and you could buy all sorts of sweets there. Which is kind of why I'd wanted to go, anyway, um...there was this house, a few ways down and everyone always avoided that house, it had been abandoned and y'know those horror movie houses, where the windows are all boarded up and everything?" Said Dan, Phil nodded.

"Well, thats what it looked like. I wasn't ever allowed near it...but that day, I saw someone...it didn't look like a boy or a girl, but...kind of like both...they were playing with something, and being the five year old I was I wanted to see what it was. So, while my grandma, was in the shop I went over and I asked what it was. The person looked up at me, because they were sitting down while I was standing up...I remember, everything inside was telling me to leave but I didn't..." Said Dan, his eyes still looking at the fire before him.

"I just stood there, the person smiled and held their hand out to me...'there's more in the house' I almost took that hand, but then I looked down at the tow and when I did...I noticed their feet...it wasn't a foot, it was a hoof. That's when I looked up, and saw that their eyes were all black...and I wanted to run...but, they took my hand and started taking me up the steps." Said Dan softly, Phil wrapped an arm around Dan protectively and kissed the top of his head in comfort.

" I remember wanting to scream, and make a sound but I couldn't...it was like my voice box didn't work...I saw my grandma walk out of the shop and I fucking ran for my life. Once I was with my grandma, I looked back and...they were still there, looking back at me, before going back inside the house...since then, I've never gone near that house, not ever. " Said Dan before sighing.

"Sorry I-"

" No, you have nothing to be sorry about Bear...and as long as we're divulging stories that actually happened to us...well...this one's mine..." Said Phil, Dan nodded and listened, though he felt the hairs in the back of his neck stand up.

* * *

**Thats Dan's first story, tell me yours! **


	2. Phil's Story:Siren

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, So, scary Time, also Update Frenzy as I missed three days, on this story so...yeah, enjoy XD**

* * *

" I actually saw a Siren once." Said Phil, Dan knitted his brow as he looked at Phil curiously. Siren...as in a fabled creature that would lure young sailors to their deaths siren? He didn't know whether to believe him or not, but then again Dan had basically admitted to having seen a demon so who was he to judge? Phil nodded as Dan looked at him curiously. Phil looked at the fire, and leaned his head against Dan's.

"I was young, probably thirteen or fourteen...my family and I, we were at the Isle of Man which is where we go to on vacation. Well, we decided to go on a camping trip into the woods and we wended up, near this lake. The lake was big and it was incredibly deep, and there had been rumours that several people had drowned there over the years, so my parents didn't let me or Marin go. Then one day I saw a girl...and she was beautiful...she had this skin, that looked so soft and clear, and this hair that was long and flowy. She was...perfect." Said Phil, recalling the girl, Dan lifted an eyebrow and looked at Phil curiously.

Immediately, Phil stopped and tried to backtrack, noticing the look Dan was giving him.

"Um, I mean she was pretty and..she..she looked nice and, you know I love you right bear?" Said Phil. Dan chuckled, and kissed Phil before rolling his eyes affectionately.

"Alright, keep going what happened between you and this Siren?" Said Dan, Phil chuckled and kissed Dan before continuing on.

"Anyway, I thought she seemed nice but she was on this rock in the middle of the lake brushing her hair, then she saw me and she smiled. That's when I heard this voice in my ear, that sounded like it was singing...the more I heard it sing, the more I wanted to go to her. I was almost at the water's edge, when my dad came and took me back to the site. I snapped out of it, but I was really confused. I looked back, and she was gone." Said Phil, before going quiet and Dan grew concerned.

"That night I heard the singing again...I looked up, and she was there on the shore of the lake. I remember just, being in this sort of weird trance, and she was smiling at me...I remember wanting to go with her. She took my hand, and I smiled...until I looked into the water and saw her reflection in it. "Said Phil, before gulping. Dan hugged Phil, and leaned him, so that Phil's head was on Dan's chest. Phil hugged Dan, and sighed as he remembered that day.

"What did she look like?" Asked Dan curiously.

" Sometimes I still have nightmares about it...she had these huge blank white eyes, like they were the size of dinner plates. She was bald, and had a few blotches of red on her head, her mouth was gaping and I could see rows and rows of sharp teeth..it was like looking into the mouth of a shark, on her back were wings and she had talons...I looked up at her, but she didn't look like that...she looked like a beautiful woman still...but I knew she knew...because she smiled at me and started dragging me to the water. "Said Phil, Dan nodded and kissed the top of Phil's head in reassurance.

" I tried to get out of her grasp, but she wouldn't let go..that's when I tripped, and I guess she wasn't expecting that because she let go of me. That's when I ran, I grabbed a few rocks and I threw them at her to make her stay away..the singing turned into roaring, and her eyes turned white...So I kept running, and running...when I looked back..she was there looking at me. Thats why whenever we go there, I don't like going camping...because I'm afraid she's there...waiting for me." Said Phil, in a small voice. Dan shook his head, and lifted Phil's chin.

"Well if she wants you, she is going to have to get through me to get you." Said Dan, in determination Phil smiled and cuddled up to Dan feeling safe and warm. He sighed, and looked at the fire roaring before looking up at Dan.

"Your turn Bear...and..can I ask, since we're telling scary stories that happened to us, are you going to tell me why you're afraid of trees?" He asked, Dan immediately cast a side glance, before shaking his head.

"Not yet, but I do have something else. "

* * *

**That Was Phil's First Story, so tell me a story of yours, have you ever experienced a mythical beast? **


	3. Dan's Story:Haunted Flat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey everyone, so so...wow, I'm really, really behind on this story...but, I have decided to have a bit of a huge update frenzy on this story until I'm all caught up...so yeah, I'm basing the apartment/flat on the layout of the apartment I used to live in when I was little. Also, thank you for sharing your stories, their interesting and I love reading them. enjoy.**

* * *

"Do you remember, when we were looking for flats how there was this one flat that I didn't want but that you really liked?" Asked Dan, Phil nodded. It had been a small flat they'd viewed before the one they were currently living in. It had a lounge and adjacent dining room, with a kitchen that he remembered was a bit small. The hallway was small and narrow as well, with three bedrooms, one of the bedrooms had a walk in closet and bathroom. He'd liked it...but Dan hadn't.

"There's a reason for that, when we walked in...I felt sick, like I was minutes away from vomiting I felt so sick. It felt like these hands were choking me, and...I just didn't want to be there. It was like everything in my body was telling me to leave,..." Said Dan, feeling goosebumps and a slight chill run down his spine. " Then we went into one of the bathrooms, and there was this feeling inside, that wouldn't go away. It was like I was drowning, and I went outside to wait for you because...my head started hurting, and I just felt like getting the hell out of there as fast as I could."

Phil gently nuzzled into Dan, he'd never heard this before.

"I felt sick too...but I thought it was just me I...if I'd known you felt that way, I never would've taken you there." Said Phil, lightly pecking Dan's cheek. Dan sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, when lightning pierced the sky, Dan gasped, and immediately shut his eyes tightly. Phil wrapped his arms around him, his eyes realized that Dan was shaking slightly.

" Dan, I don't think we should-"

"No it's it's fine...I'm fine." Said Dan, looking out the window before turning back to the fire.

" Later that night, I had the most awful dream...it was a family, they were in the flat...and they um, it was a family of five, two adults and three kids and...there was this thing there...there was something else in there with them, I couldn't see it, but I knew it was there...and I saw it kill them." Said Dan softly, Phil's jaw dropped.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Phil incredulously.

"I didn't think you'd believe me, so I just told you I didn't like it and...we picked this flat instead...which isn't haunted thank god. The only sounds I hear at night, are when you go into the kitchen to have your bowls of my cereal." Said Dan softly, Phil chuckled and shook his head.

"Well I'm glad...do you still have the nightmares?" Asked Phil worriedly.

"No, I don't." Said Dan reassuringly before nudging him. "Ok, your turn Phil."

* * *

**That's Dan's story...what's yours?**


	4. Phil's Story:Shadows

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so ok...I kind of failed in updating this story in time for Halloween, sorry about that..but y'know what? I have a plan! which I hope you'll like XD**

* * *

"Well, this one's kind of wierd really in a way, it kind of happened to you too...but, I don't think you'd be able to remember it." Said Phil, Dan knitted his brow and looked at him curiously. Besides the Flat incident, he didn't remember having any other experiences where Phil was present. Then again, Phil did just say that Dan didn't remember this, so there was that.

"Ok, so what is it?" He asked curiously.

"Well, we were in Manchester at the time, you were in Uni and I was living in our old flat. You said you were feeling sick, so we went to the hospital and..and I remember seeing this weird shadow there. At first, I thought it was just me being silly but..then I kept on seeing these weird shadows everywhere. They weren't people, so much as tall...black, shapes, the only things I could make out were their eyes which were kind of red." Said Phil, recalling that day. Dan nodded, and noticed that Phil was gripping his hand incredibly tightly. Dan lightly kissed Phil's cheek and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

" I was worried about leaving you there for the night, but you said ok...I didn't tell you about the shadows because I didn't want to freak you out. So, I stayed outside in the waiting room...I just kept seeing the shadows over and over, and..and one of them kept looking at you." Said Phil, suddenly Dan felt a cold chill crawl up his spine. He wrapped his arms around Phil, who wrapped his arms around Dan tightly, and seemed incredibly afraid. Phil sighed and looked at the fire, looking uneasy, Dan removed himself from Phil's grasp and came out from under the duvet. He wrapped the duvet around Phil, and hugged him so that he was leaning against Dan's chest.

"It's alright love, you don't have to keep going if you don't want to." Said Dan, Phil shook his head and sighed as he wrapped his arms around Dan.

"No I'm fine...well...this shadow thing, it kept on hovering right outside your room and staring at you. Then it looked at me, and everyone was just walking past this thing as if they couldn't see it and..and then it went in...I tried to get up but I couldn't move, it went right up to you, and was leaning over your bed and...it looked back at me, almost like it was daring for me to try something. So, I was going to walk in and..and then you started whimpering, I don't know what it was doing, but its hand was on you and you were whimpering, and..and I ran over and..then it went away...you were breathing kind of funny." Explained Phil, while still holding onto Dan.

Dan knitted his brow, he honestly had no memory of this..he didn't remember shadows with glowing red eyes, but he had remembered feeling kind of weak honestly..like something was literally pressing him down, and he couldn't breathe.

" The next day, it was outside your room the whole day during your surgery...it didn't even pay attention to me, and I was so scared...I don't know what it was, I don't know what it wanted..but I just wanted it to go away." He replied. "Then we left and that was the end of that..I haven't seen it since." Said Phil, Dan sighed and kissed Phil's head.

"Well...whatever it was, it's not coming back Phil...alright? I'm fine..I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." Said Dan softly, as he tenderly ran a hand through Phil's hair. Phil sighed and kissed Dan, he was just glad that the thing was gone now...and most certainly wouldn't be returning.

"Your turn Bear." Said Phil, as he wrapped the duvet back around Dan, who leaned his head on Phil's shoulder and held his hand.

* * *

**Thats Phil's story what's yours?**


End file.
